Ikuse Ushiromiya
Ikuse Ushiromiya '''is the main male protagonist of A Devil's Life Is Such A Chore and the current host of Boosted Gear. He's a (albeit reluctant) member of the Occult Research Club, and his rank in Rias' peerage is Pawn. Appearance Ikuse is a young man with an "uncharacteristically athletic build" with dark rings underneath his golden-brown eyes and mid-length, dark-brown, spiky hair tied back in a small pony tail. His normal attire consists of an altered Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform which consists of a blazer over an orange, short-sleeved shirt, matching black pants, and white sneakers. He is usually described having a "drowsy" expression. Personality Ikuse is a lackadaisical young man whose only desire other than peace is to be able to sleep whenever he wants. He has what he refers to as a "complicated sleep schedule" which appears to extend throughout a fair majority of the day. His responses in normal conversation are usually brief unless requiring further statements or responses, a trait he often goes against at times by going into a long-winded, complicated explanation for matters that are usually quite simple in their nature. He has a notable display of indifference towards the attitudes and hostilities of others, usually replying in a friendly or casual manner even when it is quite clear that their words are anything but. When it comes to interactions with others, Ikuse shows no unfamiliarity and often speaks to others whom he obtains a liking for without formality, often giving them nicknames to refer to them by, such as calling Tsubaki "Tsu-chan", Rias "Ria-senpai" (later "Ria-buchou"), and Akeno as "Ake-senpai". Despite this, however, Ikuse shows no disposition towards interacting with strangers. His lack of boundaries is most-noted when around Tsubaki whom he gropes and "harasses" on a daily basis under the pretenses of finding answers to questions he had been having about her body, having known her since childhood and showing no hesitation. It is unknown if this is due to a perverted nature or out of genuine curiosity. He has shown attempts to grope Akeno, whom he had only recently met, so it is uncertain what the true nature of this habit is as he shows no sexual response to his actions. It is also hinted that Ikuse is possessive of people he likes such as showing mild dislike for Sona when Tsubaki mentions her Student Council duties that cause her to be unable to hang out with Ikuse. Ikki appears to possess a long fuse, but is shown to be completely different when angered, showing a harsh degree of mercilessness and sadism towards the perpetrator. History Nothing has been revealed about Ikuse's history except he and Tsubaki had been friends since childhood and his personality in the present is how he had been for a long time. Powers & Abilities '''Demonic Power: Ikuse has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Ikuse can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Enhanced Stamina: Being a Reincarnated Devil, Ikuse's stamina has increased. Immense Strength: After being turned into a Reincarnated Devil, Ikuse's strength has increased to the point that even his casual blows can create craters of various size from the impact of his blows (although it is suggested that he had had this inhuman strength to begin with). Abnormal Speed: Ikuse has demonstrated speed that manages to surpass even Freed's whose original speed was enough to keep up with Kiba, a Knight. Skilled Hand-to-hand Combatant: Ikuse has demonstrated a surprising proficiency with hand-to-hand combat, managing to easily defend against and defeat Freed during their first encounter. Equipment 'Boosted Gear '- The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus, housing the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It's said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. It can double the wielder's power every ten seconds. Ikuse has yet to utilize his Sacred Gear's power in battle. Trivia * His appearance and image are based on that of Fuyuzora Kogarashi from the manga, Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Bamafelix Category:FateFan231